Revenge
by Clarisse Daughter Of Ares
Summary: Percy gets revenge on Connor and Travis Stoll for dumping worms on him, what does he do, read to find out. A sort of sequel to my story, Demigod Truth Or Dare.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**.

_Percy POV_

_I woke up to the sound of laughter. I had no idea what that was all about. So I quickly got dressed, and walked outside. As soon as I was out of the door, I was covered in something slimy, that's when I realized what it was- worms. And I'll admit, I screamed. Yes, I Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, screamed like a little girl because I was covered in big, fat, brown, slimy worms._

_I looked to my left, and standing there, laughing like idiots, were the Stolls._

_"That was priceless." Connor said_

_"And we got it all on video." Travis added._

_"You, did what?" I asked them, I was really mad at the brothers right now._

_"We got you, screaming like the little girl you are, on camera." Travis said._

_"Why are you doing this to me." I complained_

_"To get back at you for embarrassing me." Connor answered._

_"But we were playing truth or dare." I told them._

_"Yeah, well it was still plenty embarrassing. And now we have our revenge." Connor said, while motioning to the camera Travis was holding._

_"Oh... You two are so gonna get it." I said, while they ran away. I ran after them. Until then, I hadn't realized just how fast children of Hermes were. But as we ran around camp, all I could think of was that I did not want that video of me being shown to the other campers._

That had happened yesterday, they'd shown the entire camp at dinner, and now I was ready for revenge. At midnight, when they were asleep, I would sneak into their cabin and dye their hair pink.

It would totally make up for the whole camp seeing me get covered in worms. I was just finishing up getting the dye ready, when the conch horn blew, signalling lights out. It was ten o'clock now, so I'd just have to wait two hours before I could put my plan into action.

For most people, two hours would be nothing, but for an ADHD demigod like me, it seemed like forever. I tried to keep myself entertained, thinking about Annabeth, trying to play one player Go Fish (it didn't work.) In the end, I still ended up banging my head against the wall, wishing time would speed up.

Eventually my clock read 11:54, which was close enough to midnight for me, so I headed out, hair dye in my hands.

When I reached the Hermes cabin, I slowly opened the door, luckily, it didn't make any noise. I walked over to the Stolls' bunk, Travis on the bottom and Connor on top.

I decided to do Travis first, since it would be easier. Dying his hair would be the easy part, but I had to try not to get pink all over the place. It took me about twenty minutes to do Travis's hair, then I moved on to Connor. It was much harder when he was on the top bunk, so it probably took me about twice as long, but I was finished!

I tripped on my way out of the cabin, it was a good thing the place wasn't as crowded as it used to be, because I would've landed on someone. Thankfully no one woke up, I didn't want to have to explain what I was doing there.

I ran back to my cabin, and when I got there, I burst out laughing, the Stolls had looked so funny with pink hair, and I couldn't wait to see their faces in the morning when they realized what had happened to them.

I woke up in the morning and quickly got dressed, not wanting to miss the Stolls and their,  
uh... problem. I decided to go to the Mess Hall early, to make sure I wouldn't miss the show. People slowly started trickling in, but Travis and Connor weren't there. I decided not to worry about it, they usually showed up late.

Turns out, I was right, the Stolls arrived ten minutes late, and with their arrival came a lot of laughter.

"Shut up!" Connor yelled. "We have no idea who did this to us, but whoever it was, show yourself!"

Of course I didn't tell them it was me, even if I'd wanted to, I was laughing too hard to talk, same with everyone else.

Chiron came then. "What is the matter?" He asked. Then he started laughing at the Stolls and their pink hair.

"What happened to you?" Chiron asked them.

"Last night, someone snuck into our cabin and did this to us." Travis answered, pointing to his head.

"Well, whoever it was, great job. I believe you've taught these two a lesson." Chiron said, but he winked at me, and I could tell he knew.


End file.
